Freedom of a stranger
by 5NFOSI
Summary: Six children find themselves in a strange land where they were pulled into the madness of The Iron Throne. Each one of them try to survive by starting their own journey and adventure. With the help of their united dream, they search for the same person that was trying to find them from the beginning.


**Summary:** Six children find themselves in a strange land where they were pulled into the madness of The Iron Throne. Each one of them try to survive by starting their own journey and adventure. With the help of their united dream, they search for the same person that was trying to find them from the beginning.

**Warning:** Slash. OOC. Some things are different that the real plot.

**Pairings:** Undecided.

* * *

Sansa Stark was a beautiful elegant girl who believed strongly in her dreams. She was like a white flower that shines through the night and between all the stars. She liked to sew and design dresses, cook and make some sweets, dine with the women and gossip about people. She believed that a woman should act like a lady since the moment she started to talk and walk on her own. She wanted to make her parents proud. She wanted to be risked by a knight when she is in danger, fall in love with him and later discover that he is a king that came to her rescue, came to take her away and appoint her as his queen, make her happy by listening to her every command and wish, having many children and die by old age.

Her little sister Arya was the opposite. She was a wild lion who escaped his taming many times. She liked to dress herself as a boy, train with her brothers with swords and archery, duels with her friends, goes to adventures and didn't care about how she looked! Sansa hated that about her sister, she has always wanted a sister that looked like herself. She wanted a sister to set with her and talk about their feelings, dreams and the future. And the worst thing above all was when her sister made fun of her dream, a dream that she would find a perfect husband to love and cherish her until his death.

When she met Joffrey for the first time she felt happy, free and the butterflies started chasing each other inside her stomach. She didn't know why everyone saw him as an arrogant, weak and whiny, he was definetly not one of these things! In fact, he was quite the opposite, a charmer that stole her heart from her. He was handsome, strong with a very beautiful smile. She knew that she fall in love with him and almost lost her lady-like appearance when her father told her about the marriage.

Here she was now, held on King Joffrey's castle as a prisoner. Margaery has stolen her king away from her, her father has died, her sister is missing and all of her brothers are someplace which was dangerous. She missed Robb dearly, he was her older brother who spoiled her and told her how pretty she was. Bran and Rickon would play with her and tell her stories which they heard from the people. She felt the tears slipping from the corner from her eyes as she remembered Jon, her bastard brother Jon. The brother whom she ignored and looked down upon just because the shameful act of his mother and father, but now, now that she's away from him she couldn't help herself when she missed him dearly. Even with the way she treated him, he still treated her nicely with a kind soul and a passionate heart. It was obvious to everyone that he loved her.

"Ufufufufu," laughed one of the three guards and smirked at her. "Now why don't you run to your quarter? If king Joffrey returned and saw you here, I think he's going to be pissed."

She ran away while covering her mouth with the palm of her hand with tears falling of her pretty eyes. In the middle of her depression she ran into someone, she looked in front of her only to see the king's uncle, Tyrion Lannister.

"What happened?" he asked.

"N-nothing milord," Sansa answered, whipping her tears away.

"Don't hide your tears, Lady Stark," he said, offering her his hand," Would you allow me to accompany you to your quarter? Just to make sure that you are indeed safe."

She took his hand with new unshed tears threatening to fall. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tyrion led her to her private room, called Shae to watch over her and one of his own guards to guard her door and inform him if something happens. He sighed as he walked toward his own chambers; it seems that his nephew is going to the same way as the mad king once walked into. If the king didn't respect his queen and defend her honor, how would he be able to defend all his people and bring justice to his lands? He hated Joffrey as much as he hated his sister Cersei, but his other nephew and niece were delightful and nothing like their mother.

* * *

Joffrey Baratheon was known among his enemies as a coward, weak, cruel and bully. He enjoyed taunting people and making them beg for mercy and forgiveness. He liked to see the look on their faces when they would fall on their knees in front of him and ask him desperately to forgive them, not punishing them and killing them. He has always tried to please his father since he was a mere child, but the fat bastard didn't like him from the first start and mocked him each time he tried to do something worthy. He smirked pleasingly while thinking that his father doesn't matter anymore, he was gone from the earth and he was nothing.

He remembered Sansa and grimaced at the thought of her. He hated her, hated her father, her boyish sister, the Direwolves, her bastard brother and all her siblings and everything that was connected to them. He wanted to get rid of her so badly but his mother had other ideas in mind. If he kept the girl and held her as a prisoner, then her brother –now Lord of the north- would slow his plans because of her, and there may be some use of her. At least Margaery Tyrell was better. The girl was smart, beautiful, cunning and poisonous just like him. She had an ambition that is similar to him, and her family is one of the greatest houses. He would become a fearless king and she would become a loved queen, together they would rule the people… or him at least, she would be there only for decoration, she would make him more popular among his people and that was her worth.

Many people think of him as this useless king that been influenced by his mother, an idiot who can't think of himself, but they were wrong. He would have to prove it to them soon but for now he would let his mother play her little game of controlling and if she stepped on the line, then he'll have to finish her.

He glanced to his left and watched the small child that was seated beside him in his own carriage. He looked at the boy closely as the child looked down at his own feet and then at Joffrey's sleeve and grabbed it with his small hands while looking down. Joffrey couldn't help the smile that appeared out of nowhere on his face. He was surprised by the real warm smile that didn't touch his heart for a very long time, he has always smirked and faked smiles since he was little, but this time was different, he was truly happy with the child.

He was walking on the road when the smell of blood hit his nose and everyone else. They stopped beside one of the villages that was near their boundaries, a village that was protected by his late father for a mysteries reason that was beyond his knowledge. When they arrived there everyone was dead, the blood was splashed everywhere and the only survivor was a small boy wearing an ancient Greek cloth.

Joffrey stepped out of his carriage; Margaery did the same thing and walked beside him. There, he found the most beautiful child he has ever lay an eye on. The child had a long raven black hair with the most amazing emerald eyes. He looked at Joffrey, whimpered and ducked his head and hid it with his own small hands while he crouched down trying to hide himself with no hope. Joffrey was kind of amused by the little attempt and tried to ignore his racing heart. Perhaps he was sick or caught a disease? Or maybe he just felt sick because of all the blood. He couldn't help himself as he walked toward the child and carried him on his arms toward his own carriage. When he was seated there gracefully with the child on his lap, he stroked the beautiful hair and whispered soothingly to the adorable child to calm him down. It was weird, he never liked children and the biggest clue was his stupid little brother. He seated the child beside him and noticed how small and thin he was.

Margaery was scowling inside her own carriage. Why would king Joffrey take a child with him? Oh and he even carried him himself. The guy couldn't even hold his own cup of wine! She hoped that for whatever reason he took the child, it wouldn't be horrible for the child or even herself. The last thing she wanted was someone to mess up with his head and change his mind.

She remembered her grandmother and smiled warmly, the woman had taught her everything she knew, how to manipulate people, get whatever she wanted and to control others by her feminine side. She knew that king Joffrey took her in because of her intelligent, beauty and her family. There was absolutely no love between the two of them, but at least they can tolerate each other.

When they reached the castle after what felt like years, she was tired and wanted to sleep soundlessly. She saw as Joffrey got out of the carriage and held the child's hand on his own which surprised everyone there. Since when was king Joffrey kind to children?

Joffrey ignored all the looks he was receiving and headed to his own bedroom where there was a woman hanged from the ceiling and another wench was whipping her. He felt the child tensed and got closer to him. The child buried his face on Joffrey's waist and clutched his hands to the cloth.

"Take the wench and get out," he ordered the freed woman, "And call one of the maids to prepare a warm bath and some food."

"Yes, your grace," she answered respectfully.

When they were alone, King Joffrey carried the child and went to the bed. He placed him there beside him and stroked the fascinating hair once again.

"Hush now," he said when he felt the child shivering. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you."

The silence washed over the place and they just sat there. Joffrey was feeling awkward; he has never _just_ sat there with someone without talking or ordering for that matter. He looked at the child's cheek and felt like cooing but held himself from doing so, he was a king not a maiden!

He noticed the child moving his hand into his cloth and grabbing a piece of paper and handed it to Joffrey.

He took the paper and read 'Hadrian', it was probably his name.

"Hadrian huh? I like the name," he said thoughtfully.

The child smiled brightly at him and shocked him by hugging his waist. Joffrey sat still for a moment, no one ever has hugged before with the exception of his mother, and that was a very long time.

* * *

Catelyn Stark, the Lady of Winterfell was taking a walk under the moonlight. She liked the peaceful quiet and enjoyed the night's whisper. She walked for some time before she found herself behind Jon Snow and a young girl that was found by her son Robb and risked from the cold wither and snow.

"Oh please, don't try to make excuses for her," the child said defensively.

She wondered who they were talking about but stayed silent not letting them notice that she was right behind them.

"But she is a good woman," Jon said. "Look at how she loves her children and takes care of them."

"Let me tell you one thing, Jon Snow," the child said, "Even the purest evil would love and cherish her own children, being kind to her kids doesn't mean she is a good woman. To me, I think Lady Catelyn is not a good person. Yes she loves her children and finds the best for them but what about you? She is so blinded by her jealousy that she did not notice the suffering of a motherless child; she left him on his own to teach himself, feed himself and take care of himself. While she was busy spoiling her kids with whatever their heart desired, she ignored an orphaned little child who wished to have a mother, a father and a family that would love him for who he was. It was not your fault that you came to the world in this way, Jon Snow; it was your father and mother's fault. Never forget that."

"You speak like an old woman, young Lady," he said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood after a couple of minutes.

"I was born like this," she answered, "They say that I have the wisdom of a priest and a scholarship, ruthlessness as a king and passion like a mother. People forget that I'm a child really fast. They forget that even though I talk like one of them, I am still young; I want to play around, jock and pull some pranks on people. I want to be free."

"You are free."

"No one is free," she said with longing eyes.

"If you want to go away right now you can, you are free."

"I do not wish to go," she answered. "I would be by your side until the day one of us dies."

"But why?" Jon asked, "Why not Robb?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am not in love with you, I will never fall in love with you but I promise you that my loyalty would always be by your side," the child said, "Lord Robb Stark is a good man, he cares about his people and take care of them, but I still want to follow you. Your heart is the one that decide which person you should follow, and my mind follows my heart always."

"You are a kind girl, Luna."

"Promise me something."

"Name it and if it was within my hand then it would be done."

"If you leave this place you should take me with you, and in your travel I wish to search for my brother. If you ever saw a boy the same age I am, the same hair color and eyes, the dragons standing in front of him, then he should be my brother."

"I promise you that I shall search for him wherever I go, and you are going with me."

"Yaaay," she said childishly. She hopped up, smacked his shoulder and ran away with him following her.

Lady Catelyn stayed in her place with some unshed tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and from a child's mouth nonetheless. She felt like a beast, like a horrible human being. She has always known that she was a good person, a kind loving person but now everything has changed. The child made her realize how horrible she was, how unfair she treated Jon because of something that he did not do. She was blinded by anger and jealousy on her husband that she forgot that the child needed a mother no matter who he was. Yes, she always felt sad when her eyes landed on him, longing to comfort him and let him sleep on her bed when he had a nightmare, but every time she wanted to treat him right she remembered how he came to the world and hated the idea of being nice to him.

That night, she went to her bed and cried herself to sleep. It wasn't a new thing, since her husband's death she cried every night, but this time she did it because of a different reason.

* * *

"Go with them, it is alright," King Joffrey said.

He saw Hadrian walk into his private bathroom with a naked servant holding his tiny hand and other one walking behind them. Hadrian looked back at him as if he was searching for something in his eyes.

"Go on," Joffrey said softly, surprised by his gentle voice.

When the three of them disappeared behind the doors Joffrey walked out of his room with his guards trailing behind him. He went to his mother who was sitting on a table, drinking some tea.

"Tea in the night, mother?" he asked as he sat facing her.

"Oh Joffrey, you are back," she exclaimed. "How was your trip around the town?"

"It was boring and the people kept coming closer to the carriages," he answered, "Margaery dared to go and waste my time by chatting with these parentless kids."

"Margaery huh? She is a smart Lady," his mother said, "She is probably doing these things to have the people's compassion and support."

"I hate her, mother, I really do."

"I know son," she said softly, "But you have to marry her for your own good. It is for power. When she gets too far, I won't hesitate to kill her."

"Hmm."

"Oh right!" she said suddenly, "I heard that you brought a child with you, what is it about?"

"You have to see him, mother," he said, "He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and he is adorable too, not like your stupid son."

"Don't talk about your brother that way," she scolded. "Let me see the child."

"Not today," he said calmly, "Maybe tomorrow, when the sun rises. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to bed."

"Good night, my own King Joffrey."

He smirked. "Good night."

Joffrey went to his room and saw the child setting on a chair. The moment he saw Joffrey he smiled happily and ran toward him.

"Had a nice bath?" Joffrey smirked. "You smell amazing, like a flower."

Hadrian hid his face on the king's cloth, shying away from the older male. Joffrey carried him again and sat on the seat with the child still on his lap. He took a piece of grape and moved it toward the boy's mouth.

"I want to feed you," he said, "Try it. They brought it from another country especially for the king."

Hadrian kept his mouth closed refusing to eat. He was so sleepy and his eyes started to drop. King Joffrey sighed and laid both of them in his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Luna didn't sleep that night. She kept remembering her life before and how she missed everything. She didn't really know why she came into this weird world. All she knew is that there was a voice calling her in her sleep telling her that she would be transported somewhere else. When she came into this world, she was hungry, dirty and scared. She was just a two years old child who survived long enough because of her mind that kept remembering her old life. She was always alone, cold and hungry, but that all ended when she reached her seventh spring. Robb Stark had saved her from some bandits on the forest. She was so grateful to him and yet, she couldn't help her feelings that told her that she should follow Jon Snow, the man who would make her future brighter.

She was surprised to find out that she gained the knowledge of seeing clips of the future. She saw Draco Malfoy being found by Jon snow and told about Luna. She knew then that she had to make sure that he would be found, safe and sound.

Tears started streaming of her eyes as she remembered her father and her friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were her first real friends. These four helped her to see the importance of friends. Hermione liked to read books just like her, she liked to spread her knowledge around to everyone. Neville liked to set in silence and enjoy their time quietly without any noises. Harry was a fool with Hero-complex who liked everyone with his pure heart. Ron was a pig who loved to eat and cause troubles all around, and yet he was so loyal to his friends that they couldn't hate him.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was more of an enemy than a friend. But something inside Luna told her that she had to do the right thing, she had to lie and pretend that he was her brother so he would be safe. No matter how much they hated each other they were still school mates, they were still the only two people who came from their old life. She would make sure that she would be reunited to him and explain everything to him, and she would rely on her sight to help her to avoid trouble in the future, and to protect herself along with Draco.

…

He was running in the forest while breathing heavily. His heart was racing fast and his legs hurt from the injury and tiredness. He was scared, hungry and tired. He didn't understand anything; why couldn't he remember anything? And why were these weird people chasing him? The only thing that he remembered was his name among other five names with their faces.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he let out a very loud scream which let the person who was holding him to hit his head with the back of a sword.

The last thing Draco Malfoy saw before he lost his conscious was an evil smirk and an eye that was glaring coldly at him.

* * *

**A/N: There will be no pairings with any child for the moment... Obviously. I will start pairing them with others when the grow up a little :)**


End file.
